Every Cat needs a Kitten
by chailatteandmusic
Summary: When Hermione's grandma and guardian decides to move to the US, what will happen to Hermione as there is no one left in the UK she could stay with? HGMM mother/child fic.
1. Helen's Letter

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling****.**

**So this is a story co-written with aw1430. This story puts a different happier spin on Minerva and Hermione's mother/daughter relationship. This is chailatteandmusic's first story so please review. We hope you like it…

* * *

**

Hermione's grandmother sat on her sofa looking at the numerous pamphlets that lay askew across her coffee table. She'd been thinking about moving some where warm for a long time now. She wasn't getting any younger and she knew it. The winters in England were beginning to be too much for her. It seemed like the most convenient time for her to move with Hermione off at Hogwarts most of the year.

Before now she couldn't move what with being Hermione's only family in England. The young girl's parents had abandoned their only daughter to go gallivanting around the globe. The bushy haired girl didn't seem to mind. She actually remained rather detached about the whole situation with her parents. Probably because her parents had left her at such an early age that she doesn't even remember them that well.

Even their communication was limit to a single present on birthdays and special holidays that require the giving of gifts. There was normally a card attached but even that did not show any remote form of love or any sign that they were missing their only child.

Hermione's grandmother, Helen, really couldn't understand her daughter's decision to leave Hermione behind, but she wasn't complaining. Helen liked having her granddaughter around. Though, she was sure that moving wouldn't bode well with the young girl. It was obvious Hermione loved her school and would not easily give it up. Apparently, living across the globe would mean that she would not be able to go to Hogwarts. In fact they'd been talking about that very subject just the other day. Her grandmother had been trying to get information as how to gauge her granddaughter's reaction to moving without giving anything away.

_**The Week Previous**_

"_So Hermione, I was wondering, do you have people from all over the globe at your school or do they have other 'special' schools?" asked Helen Puckle._

_The bushy haired girl put aside the book she had been reading for a moment to think over her grandmother's question. "No I guess they are all from England or at least live here now. Well actually they'd be from either England or Scotland. I read about some of the other schools in one of the books at Hogwarts."_

"_So if one of your friends moved lets say to the states they'd go to a school over there?" asked Hermione's guardian. She knew she was getting dangerously close to tipping Hermione off to her true intentions of answering these questions, but she really wanted to know these things before she made any decision._

"_Yep, pretty much. Why do you ask?" the girl asked curiously messing with the cover of her book and giving her grandmother a quizzical look._

"_Oh, I was just wondering if your school is the only one for people with special powers like yours. My friend's granddaughter was moving to the states with her parents. I was just wondering if the whole transfer thing was similar." Helen answered smoothly although almost everything she said had been a lie. She really didn't want her granddaughter to worry about anything that wasn't final yet. After all she had just gotten home from school. It would be wrong to bother her with this now. Luckily for her, Hermione seemed to accept the lie because the girl went back to her book almost immediately burying her nose deep within the pages of another school book._

Helen sighed at the memory. She knew she needed to concentrate. She was going to live in Florida. About a month before Hermione arrived she had decided that she wanted to live in Florida. It had been a hard decision. There were so many warm places she could move to. In the end it had been between Texas and Florida, but in the end she had chose Florida only because she already had some friends there. A couple of hours ago her real estate agent had called her informing her that the small cottage just outside the city was ready for her.

Taking a deep breath she decided it was time to have a talk with her granddaughter. "Hermione, could you come here for a moment? There are some things I need to discuss with you."

Hermione was lying in her room doing what she always did whether at school or back with her grandmother. The young witch put aside her book, _Foundation of Advanced Transfigurations_. When her grandmother had come to London to pick her up from King's Cross Station she had also aloud Hermione to stop off at Flourish & Blots for a bit to peruse their selection of books. The bushy haired girl had been overjoyed at the chance to get some new books considering she wouldn't have the vast collection of Hogwart's library readily at her fingertips as she had before.

Setting her new book on the bedside table, Hermione went out into the living room to see what her grandmother wanted. "What is grandma?"

Helen's granddaughter sat across from her on the comfy red recliner folding her legs underneath obviously getting comfortable knowing that whatever her grandmother was going to tell her was not going to be brief. "Hermione dear, you know how much I hate the dreadful winters here?"

"Of course you always complain about them in your letters," Hermione said acknowledging her grandmother's dislike for England's winters.

Helen had decided to just jump right in instead of beating around the bush. "Well you see I've been thinking about moving for quite sometime and have finally decided to act on it. In a week's time I will no longer be living here, but instead in nice sunny Florida."

Hermione was quiet for a long time just sitting there not necessarily looking at her grandmother although her line of sight would suggest otherwise. When in actuality she was just staring into space trying to collect her thoughts. "_Ok Hermione, think what does this mean? Your grandmother is moving to Florida. Logically that would mean that you'd be moving with her. Meaning you'd no longer be a resident of England. Also, meaning you'd no longer be able to attend Hogwarts. Instead you'd be stuck with whatever school they would transfer you to! You'd have to leave Harry, Ron, and all the teachers who already know you so well. This would be horrible considering how bad it had been at the beginning when you first started Hogwarts. That's how it'll be at the new school."_

Helen was patient with her granddaughter. She knew better than to interrupt the girl's thoughts. Instead she waited for the young witch to make the first move. It didn't take as long as she had expected for Hermione to say in a small voice, "That means that I'd no longer be able to attend Hogwarts."

Unshed tears glistened in the young girl's eyes. It almost broke the old woman's heart at the sight of her granddaughter so distraught. It made it all the worse knowing that she was the cause of her unhappiness. "I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid so. I'm sure you'll like your new school just as much."

"No I won't. Don't you understand how long it takes to get my peers not to hate me and finally accept me! I don't want to go! I can't leave my friends. I love Hogwarts. This isn't even my home, Hogwarts is!" With that a hysterical Hermione dashed off to her room slamming the door behind her. Silence set in the living room after the click of the young girl's bedroom lock.

Helen shook her head as she rubbed her hands over her face trying to shake the feeling of despair and regret. She hated disappointing Hermione, but this time it seemed inevitable. She knew she had to do something, but what to do? That's when the idea stuck her. She would write a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and see what could be done about their little situation. Then all she would have to do is get the message attached to Hermione's rented owl's leg, although that would certainly be a task in its own.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared at the staple of parchment in front of him and let out an exhausted groan. The amount of paperwork that needed to be done by the end of the week seemed to be growing instead of decreasing. The Hogwarts' headmaster felt as if his storage of Sherbet Lemon Drops simply wasn't large enough to last through another evening of reading and signing all those documents.

Even though the school had already closed down for the summer holidays and all the teachers had gone home, Albus was still stuck here. In fact, the only person he had seen within the last three days was his personal house-elf. Albus stretched his legs under the oak desk and thought of how nice another cup of hot chocolate sounded when he heard a pecking noise at the window to his left.

Sighing Albus got up to let the owl in. He was certainly not looking forward to answering another owl probably sent by Cornelius Fudge who wanted some more advice. The little snow owl flew in and took a seat next to Fawkes who frowned at it. The headmaster slowly went through his office, his bright blue robes with little stars on them blowing behind him and his eyes gazing through the room desperately searching for a distraction from another urgent task that was probably pinned on the little owl's leg. Only his distinctive sense of responsibility kept Albus from reaching out to one of his small silver instruments, and so he approached the owl. An owl that looked extraordinarily grumpily due to the reason that the letter it had brought had been fixed with some muggle fixing tape to its leg.

"_Obviously not a ministry owl"_, Albus thought getting a little more excited. Whatever the owl was caring, it wasn't another letter of the Minister of Magic. Albus tried to remove the envelope from the owl's leg without hurting it and handed it one of Fawkes' crackers who sent him a disapproving glare.

With the letter in his right hand, the headmaster made his way to the bright purple couch that seemed to hidden under old books and used cups of hot chocolate. Taking a seat on the only free spot he studied the envelope. Whoever had sent that letter did not know a lot about the magical world. Albus chuckled at the muggle stamps that were pinned to the letter and opened it. "_Probably from a muggle-born's parents who wants to have more concrete information on the defense of the Basilisk again"_, he thought due to fact that he had already received four letters of that kind since the holidays had begun. Though, he was proven wrong.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Helen Puckle and I'm Hermione Jean Granger's grandmother and guardian. I'm afraid I have to inform you of a rather problematic situation that arose this week. According to my recent health condition several doctors gave me the advice to move to a warmer climate which I eventually decided to follow. Next week, I am going to move to the United States and I have actually planned to take my granddaughter with me as she has no other relatives to live with, given her parents are currently staying in the Antarctic. _

_Hermione, however, doesn't seem to be very happy with my decision and refuses to leave Hogwarts. Of course, I love my granddaughter very much and do only want the best for her, but I simply don't see a solution for our problem. Hermione is determined to stay in the UK in order to be able to attend your school but we simply don't have any relatives here and therefore I would have to take Hermione with me. However, if I do so, Hermione won't be a resident of the UK any longer and couldn't attend Hogwarts anymore. _

_I'm desperate as I don't want to force Hermione into a new school against her will, but on the other hand, I can't leave her in Britain with no one to care for her. Therefore, I would ask you if it would be possible to have Hermione officially stay at the school even over the holidays, of course, she could visit me for some weeks, but this would enable her to attend her beloved school in future. I beg you for help with my problem!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Helen Puckle_

Dumbledore folded the letter with his long fingers and leant back against some books. This was certainly not what he had expected and it was worrying him. Miss Granger was an extraordinary gifted student who was a kind and caring girl, if she had to move to the US, there was no way she could attend Hogwarts, but would have to attend an American school instead. Her grandmother's suggestion to let Hermione stay at the school was also not possible as nobody stayed over the summer. Albus put his head into his hands and thought over various possibilities to enable Hermione to attend Hogwarts in the future. But there was only one possible solution that came to his mind and so Albus made his way over to his desk to reply to Hermione's grandmother. He put out some parchment and his favorite pink colored quill and started to hectically scribble down his idea. This was indeed the best solution and he was sure Miss Granger would happily accept it as it would enable her to stay at Hogwarts.

_Dear Mrs Puckle,_

_I'm very sorry to hear of your vexing situation. Missing Miss Granger as a student would be a very big loss for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm also sorry to tell you that the Ministry of Magic will not approve your suggestion of having Miss Granger stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. The school closes down for summer and even the faculty and other staff members go home, therefore, nobody would be at Hogwarts to care for your granddaughter. _

_However, there was only one possible solution I could think of. If Miss Granger would approve, I would like to offer her to officially stay with me at my home. In this case she would remain a resident of the UK, could attend Hogwarts and would be cared for. _

_Take time to discuss this possibility with your granddaughter. Looking forward to hearing from you soon, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_PS: Maybe Miss Granger would like to help you with attaching the letter next time, furthermore, there is no need to use stamps when sending letters by owl._

Albus put the letter in an envelope and carefully attached it to his own owl, Atalanta, sending her out in the dark night. He gave the little owl that brought the first letter a pitiful look and decided to take it to Hagrid the next day in order to have her leg checked before she went back all the way to the Grangers.

While Albus was still in his thoughts another owl appeared in front of his window. Once again, the headmaster opened the window and smiled at the familiar owl that also flew over to Fawkes and was cheerfully greeted by him, as though he was welcoming an old friend. Albus opened the note the owl brought him and got a little pale when he read it:

_Darling, when will you be home?_

"_Ah yes, I knew I've forgotten something"_, Albus thought a little worried. He had better asked for his wife's opinion before offering to permanently take in a child. "_Oh well she always did love surprises even if she won't admit it."_


	2. Albus' Secret

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, except maybe Claudius. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**This is a story co-written by aw1430 and chailatteandmusic. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :) We're sorry for the wait but this chapter is rather long and we hope you like it!

* * *

**Helen was sitting in her living room trying to get some rest after her interesting encounter with Hermione's less than pleasant owl. The tape just seemed like the best option, at least at the start of her little adventure. Needless to say the owl wasn't overly joyous with her after that. All she wanted to do now was sit back and relax. It was up to Hermione's school on whether or not things would work out. Things were just simply beyond her control at this point.

Just as she was starting to doze off an annoying taping sounded from the window to her left. She was startled at first not recognizing what the cause of the noise was, but as soon as she opened her eyes she recognized a little owl perched on her windowsill. With a heavy sigh she got up from her previously relaxed position to let the owl in. As soon as the window opened the owl fluttered past Helen obviously in desperate want of someone else to untie the letter from its leg. Unfortunately, much to Atalanta's dismay, the only person in sight was Helen.

"Well it seems as though the answer is here," Helen said to herself as she walked over to the small owl. "Let's just hope its good news. Hermione really needs something to smile about."

The owl hooted in response as if trying to respond to Helen. Probably wanting to tell her to be careful with her leg, but it didn't seem to go too bad. The elderly lady was very careful with untying the letter unlike she had been in attaching her own letter.

* * *

At the same time that Helen was receiving the good news thanks to the letter, Hermione was wallowing in her own misery of having to move. She really couldn't believe she wouldn't be attending Hogwarts anymore. Hogwarts was her whole world. She spent nine months out of the year there. She couldn't just give it up with the drop of a hat. After all how where Harry and Ron supposed to survive without her?

As soon as Hermione had gotten to her room after talking with her grandmother she succumbed to the tears that had been threatened to fall every since she'd heard the news. She'd only been there two years, but she felt as though the students and staff of Hogwarts were her family. She'd even proven how much she cared about all of them especially her best friends by helping Harry defeat Quirrell and discover that the Chamber of Secret's monster was indeed a basilisk.

Hermione sighed and wiped the tears that were falling at a slower rate although they hadn't stopped completely. She was still upset, but she was Hermione Granger she had to think of things rational even if she still had the overwhelming feeling of despair. _"Alright, let's think of things rational for a moment. First let's start with the pros and cons of going to this new school. There's got to be something that will make things brighter. Cons: I'll be leaving my home (Hogwarts) and all my friends of whom I think of as family not to mention the fact I'll be leaving all my wonderful teachers. I wonder if Professor McGonagall will miss my presence in her third year Transfiguration's class…"_

Hermione's thoughts were cut short by a knock on her door. She really didn't want to talk to her grandmother at the moment, but she didn't want to be rude so she just muttered, "Come in", despite her disinterest in whatever her grandmother wanted to talk with her about.

Helen stuck her head in Hermione's room a huge grin plastered across her face. For someone who had just crushed their granddaughter's spirits she seemed rather jovial at least from Hermione's perspective. Unfortunately, her mood only seemed to frustrate the little witch all the more. "What are you so happy about?" Hermione spat out, turning away from her grandmother and instead facing the wall.

The elderly woman felt bad for her heartbroken granddaughter, but she held the key back to her happiness so she couldn't bring herself to tone down her happy attitude towards the whole situation. She unlike her distraught little witch knew that everything would in fact be alright. "Hermione, I think I have some news that might make you feel better…"

"I doubt that," Hermione groundout not even turning around to face her grandmother.

"Well you see I was upset that you were so upset so I sent a letter to Hogwarts and I just got a letter back from Professor Dumbledore that…" she wasn't able to finish because she was too surprised when Hermione pounced at the letter in her hand. She let the little witch have her letter and waited patiently for her to read the letter several times over until the meaning of the words finally sunk in.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually reading the answer to all her problems, a solution that she dared not hope for. "Wow…I can't believe it. Will you let me?" Hermione asked looking at her grandmother with hope filled eyes.

"If that's what you want then its fine with me," the elderly woman said smiling brightly at the young witch.

"Umm…gram could I perhaps have a few minutes alone to think about this. It's kind of a lot to take in you know? I think I want to do it, but I really have to think about everything for a moment."

"Of course, darling," Helen said understanding Hermione's need for some alone time. "I'll be in the living room when you've made your decision."

After her grandmother left, Hermione started to consider the possibility of living with Professor Dumbledore. "_He always seemed so nice so there wouldn't be a problem there, but still it would be so different living the magical world. I can actually stay at Hogwarts. Wow…I mean Professor Dumbledore certainly wouldn't be my first choice if I had to stay with one of my professors, but still. If I ever needed help with any magic he'd probably be more than willing to help. Even though I would much more prefer to stay with Professor McGonagall, she's always been my favorite and I would be more comfortable at a woman's home. I always saw her as kind of like my mother figure, but perhaps over time I could get used to Professor Dumbledore, maybe even think of him in a fatherly sort of way. Well I guess that decides it…I'm going to live with Professor Dumbledore."_

A few moments later Hermione walked into her living room rather hesitantly, "Grandmum I came up with my answer. I think I want to live with Professor Dumbledore. If you're sure that you're ok with it."

"Don't worry, dear. I already knew that you'd want to stay here anyway you could. So how about we write Professor Dumbledore back?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Helen was sitting on Hermione's bed while the little witch was scurrying around her room trying to make sure she had everything. She was not only having that problem, but the problem of not being able to fit all her books in her bag so she'd have to leave some behind. This seemed to be a real problem for her since she had no clue which ones could possibly be less important than others.

Helen had tried to calm down her now frantic granddaughter, but her efforts worked to no avail. She was about to try again when she heard a knock coming from their front door. "I think I heard someone at the door. I'm going to go see if that's Professor Dumbledore."

It was in fact the Headmaster of Hogwarts, although it still surprised Helen because of the way Albus was dressed. Apparently he thought he should try to show up dressed like a muggle although he was grossly off from what he should've been dressed like. Instead he was dressed in a silver sparkly vest with a purple long-sleeved shirt with silver stars all over them. On his lower half he wore lemon yellow baggy pants. His hat was somehow transfigured into one from those old detective movies. It was definitely an interesting look.

"Uh…uh…please come in. I assume you're Professor Dumbledore," Helen said momentarily at a lost for any form of intelligent speech.

"Thank you, Mrs Puckle, and please call me Albus."

"Of course…Albus, and please call me Helen," Helen said offering the Headmaster a polite smile.

"Of course Helen, is Hermione ready to get going?" the Headmaster asked politely.

"She's having some problems with deciding which books not to take."

"Well that's no problem I'll just shrink them for her and she can take them all. If you'd just be kind enough to point me in the right direction," Dumbledore said pulling his long wand from inside his starry sleeve.

"She's right this way," Helen said leading the way to Hermione's room. The little witch's normally spotless room lay in complete clutter as she tried to decide which things to take and which to leave behind. Albus couldn't help but hold in a chuckle at the normally composed student in complete disarray.

"May I offer my assistance, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up surprised to see her professor standing in her doorway, "Oh…of course professor."

With one quick flick of his wand Professor Dumbledore quickly shrunk and packed everything that lay around Hermione's room. "I wasn't sure which things you wanted to leave behind so I packed everything for you. You can sort through it when we get to your new home."

"Of course...when do we leave, sir?"

"As soon as you're ready I guess. How about I wait in the living room and give you and your grandmother some time to say goodbye?" offered Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Albus, that would be very kind of you," said Helen. She waited till after he left till turning around to face Hermione. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Hermione said hugging her grandmother. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here in England. I promise to come see you every break."

After a couple more heartfelt words to one another Hermione was ready to leave with Professor Dumbledore. The young witch put her shrunk luggage into her pocket and followed her grandmother out into the living room just to find Albus playing with the TV trying to figure out how it worked. "Oh are you ready to go Miss Granger?"

"Yes I think I am," replied Hermione turning off the TV for Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be having some problems with it.

"Well then I thank you, Helen. I hope to see you again," Albus said shaking Mrs. Puckle's hand.

After saying another set of goodbyes Hermione followed Albus out the front door. "So was my attire appropriate Hermione?"

"Uhh…it was interesting. I'm sure we can work on it if you ever have to take me to visit my grandmother again."

Albus couldn't help but chuckle. "Well as long as I was kind of close. Now if you'd just grab a hold of my arm I will apparate us." When Hermione opened her eyes again, feeling slightly nauseous, she found herself in a large pretty room. Professor Dumbledore let go of her arm and chuckled at her expression.

"Are you feeling quite alright, Miss Granger?" he asked her politely.

Hermione nodded but instantly felt as if the movement of her head would make her sick and stopped again.

"Most people feel the need to throw up after the first time they apparated," chuckled Dumbledore, "Would you like to sit down for a moment, my dear?"

The girl sunk down on the nearest chair, a greenish shade on her face. Dumbledore made his way towards the other chair and sat down sighting contentedly. With a wink of his wand a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace right in front of them and Hermione felt as if she could trust her stomach enough to open her mouth again,

"Where are we, sir?" she asked curiously, gazing around the room, which was presumably hers.

"Ah, an interesting question indeed, Miss Granger. As for tonight, I shall only tell you that you are in your new room. Tomorrow, however, you'll find out about the house's whereabouts and its name," the Headmaster answered mysteriously.

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione opened her mouth to question him further but was interrupted by a yawn.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "You seem to be as exhausted as me, Miss Granger. Perhaps you would like to unpack and go to bed?" he asked in a soft voice, "I promise to give you the big tour tomorrow."

Hermione nodded once again, feeling suddenly far too tired to respond and Dumbledore got up, and picked up Hermione's trunk and put it at the end of her bed so as to unshrink it again.

"A bathroom is directly attached to your room, it's to your left", he said with a tilt of his head indicating the direction of the bathroom.

Hermione stood up to face a door that was slightly ajar. "Thank you very much, sir. I think I would like to unpack tomorrow and go straight to bed, if that is alright?" she asked.

Dumbledore beamed at her, conjured a white nightgown with his wand and handed it to the girl. Hermione blushed but took it gratefully, already feeling too tired to open her trunk.

"I will let you change and settle in, my dear," Dumbledore said merrily, "Would you maybe like a cup of hot chocolate?" he continued, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"I would like that very much," Hermione answered sending him a tired smile, which the old man responded.

"I wish you a pleasant night, Miss Granger. A day filled with surprises lies ahead of you." With that, he turned around and left her the young woman in the middle of her room.

Hermione turned around slightly confused by the professor's words and made her way to the bathroom, wondering if she'd still get that cup of hot chocolate. When she returned, she stopped in the doorway, eyes wide open. In front of her a well-dressed house-elf put down a cup with steaming liquid. Hearing her approach, he turned his head and looked at her with a wide smile.

"I'm Claudius, miss", he squealed in a high pitched voice, "I'm happy to help whenever you need me, miss! I was overjoyed when Master Dumbledore told me that you would arrive today!"

Hermione looked stunned at the elf while several questions came to her tired mind, but the girl felt as if she had no energy left to ask them right now and therefore only said, "Thank you very much, Claudius. I'm Hermione and it's nice to meet you!"

Claudius looked at her with his tennis ball sized yellow eyes before stating, "You look very tired, miss. If you need anything, just call my name" and with a click of his long fingers he was gone.

Hermione cuddled in the large four poster bed with its soft sheets and took a sip of the hot chocolate before falling asleep instantly, her last thought on her new guardian's word's "_A day full of surprises lies ahead!"

* * *

_The next morning, Hermione woke up in her warm and comfortable bed and sighed contentedly before opening her eyes. A look at the alarm clock on her night table told her that it was only 6.30 a.m., still too early to get up on a Sunday during summer holidays. Hermione considered going back to sleep but after a couple minutes of tossing and turning, she eventually gave up on sleep and decided to get up and start her day. Slipping out of bed slowly, she felt the strong desire to explore Professor Dumbledore's home, as soon as her feet had hit the cold floor, but as soon as she left her room she felt as though if she was invading her guardian's privacy. Nevertheless, the girl decided that opening the French doors that would either lead to a balcony or into a garden, depending where this room was located, wouldn't do any harm.

Turning the door knob cautiously, afraid that any little noise would wake her new guardian, Hermione opened the door and stepped outside onto the balcony to meet the picturesque Scottish landscape with its green hills. A large pond was only a stone's throw away from the house and woods surrounded the grounds, so that she couldn't see other houses anywhere.

The sun tickled her face and Hermione closed her eyes to take a deep breath, enjoying the chilly morning breeze. Curiously she opened them again after a couple moments in silence and turned around to face the headmaster's house. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful, large Victorian mansion. Hermione sunk down on the cool floor and closed her eyes once more. This was her new home, far away from her beloved grandma, whom she missed so much at the very moment, although, if she had to be separated from the little family she had, this was certainly the best place to be. After some more minutes on the balcony, Hermione stepped inside again and noticed a little piece of parchment on her night table, that wasn't there when she had left her bed. Curiously she went over and picked it up.

_My dear Hermione,_

_Unfortunately, I had to go to the Ministry of Magic on a very urgent matter. I'm afraid, I won't be able to have breakfast with you this morning, but Claudius will be happy to prepare anything you would like to have. Breakfast usually starts at 8 a.m. You may want to have a look at the mansion afterwards, feel free to explore everything and have a nice day! _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione looked at the parchment in her fingers, slightly disappointed. She had hoped to get to know Professor Dumbledore a little better today but she was well aware that he would have to work even during holidays. Looking at her alarm clock, Hermione suddenly felt as if she couldn't wait another hour for breakfast, she was already starving.

_"Professor Dumbledore surely won't mind if I have breakfast a little earlier", _she thought and made her way to the door. The girl put her hand to the knob only to let it go the following second, struck by a sudden thought. Hermione shrugged, nobody would mind if she went downstairs in her nightdress, Professor Dumbledore was gone anyway. The girl snuck out of her room, gazing at the magnificent corridor she found herself in. Hermione grinned from one ear to the other. Somehow, she had expected this mansion to look like the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, chaotic and …well… special. This, however, was simply marvelous, the architecture of the building combined with well chosen antique furniture made this house to the most beautiful one Hermione had ever seen. Her grin became even broader, when she thought that all this furniture looked as if a woman had picked it.

The young Gryffindor tiptoed along the corridor until she reached a broad wooden stair that led upstairs as well as downstairs. Assuming the kitchen would be most likely on the first floor, Hermione went downstairs. After a couple minutes of trying various doors, she eventually picked the right one and entered an inviting kitchen. Claudius was nowhere to be seen; so Hermione decided that she'd have to prepare breakfast on her own. "_How hard can it be? I've watched grandma preparing breakfast about a hundred times and there must be some cooking books in here,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stirred when the sun was tickling her nose. She lazily turned around in order to meet her husband's smiling face and twinkling blue eyes but only met an empty spot. She let out a frustrated groan and buried her face in the soft pillow. "_Not again",_ she thought desperately. Fudge seemed to be as suitable for the position of Minister of Magic as a common five-year-old. Undoubtedly, it was he who had owled her husband in the early morning hours for help…again! Minerva pulled out a hand from under her blanket and reached for her glasses. Sitting up in bed and putting them on her nose her eyes fell on a little piece of parchment on her nightstand. Sighing she took it and read through it quickly.

_Minerva, my love,_

_I was called to the Ministry on an urgent matter; you'll read about it in the Daily Prophet. I'm sorry to leave you so early in the day, but there's a surprise waiting for you at the breakfast table and I'm sure it will brighten your day! _

_Love,_

_Albus._

Minerva couldn't help but groan. The last time Albus surprised her at the breakfast table he had convinced Claudius to serve pancakes topped with Sherbet Lemon drops. Minerva looked up from the note, when a picking noise disturbed her thoughts and hurried over to the window to get her Daily Prophet. Feeding the owl a Ginger Newt from the tin on her dresser in absence of any real owl treats, Hogwarts' Transfiguration Mistress took the newspaper and looked at its headline with raised eyebrows and an expression of horror on her face. **Azkaban Breakout - Mass Murder Sirius Black on the Run**. Engrossed in the article, Minerva slowly made her way down to the kitchen, feeling the urgent need for a cup of tea in order to digest the news and calm her nerves.

* * *

In the meantime, Hermione busied herself with preparing food. She had decided to have scrambled eggs for breakfast but their preparation turned out to be a rather proving task. In a Tartan apron that she had found, the girl swirled around the room trying to prepare tea and eggs at the same time, which resulted in an extremely frustrated Hermione who was grumpily starring at the black mess in the pan that ought to be her breakfast. Absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the footsteps coming nearer and only turned around when she heard the door creak, overjoyed that the house-elf would be able to help her in her breakfast misery. "Thank Merlin! Claudius!" she cried out but stopped in track dumbstruck, as the person who had entered wasn't a house-elf but rather a tall woman with long black hair.

* * *

Minerva had not bothered dressing before she headed downstairs the newspaper still clung to with her right hand. Raising an eyebrow at the moving picture of a hysterically laughing Sirius Black, she reached out to open the kitchen door when she suddenly recognized a stinging smell of burning food. It didn't seem very likely that Claudius had burned breakfast, in fact, this had never happened so far. Alarmed the woman entered the kitchen, worried about her house-elf's sake. "Claudius, what on earth-", she started but stopped mid-sentence and dropped her newspaper. In front of her stood a very surprised, barefoot and still dressed in her nighty, "Miss Granger!"

**We looooove reviews, so please take the time to leave one :) It takes you only a minute but it makes us really happy! :)**


	3. Hagrid's Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except Claudius. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**This is a story co-written by aw1430 and chailatteandmusic **

**A/N: Hey everyone, we're terribly sorry for the long wait and we hope the chapter's length will make up for it a bit! And thanks to everyone who took the time and left a review!

* * *

**The last part of Minerva sentence came out as a hiss, albeit unintentional. What was really involuntary was her batting at the air as if to scratch at what ever threat was posed to her. Though, Hermione was anything, but a threat. She had just taken the older witch by surprise.

Through the haze of confusion and surprise Hermione vaguely registered that her mentor had just hissed and scratched at her. The haze that surrounded the young witch started to dissipate as logic began to meet shock. Hermione looked taken aback that her mentor was obviously unhappy with her being there. Immediately Hermione started drawing the wrong conclusions. '_Oh no, she obviously doesn't want me here! Professor Dumbledore must have sent her to babysit me. She obviously isn't as fond of me as she let on at school.' _

Tears began to well up in the back of the young Gryffindor's eyes. It was apparent to the young witch that Minerva didn't want her around and if that was what her mentor wanted then she was more than happy to oblige. Without giving a second thought to the matter, Hermione ran off not exactly sure where she was going.

Minerva was brought out of her shock by her young student dashing off out of the kitchen away from her. '_Why is she here? Better yet why did she run away! What is Albus going to…ALBUS! This is what meant by surprise! I swear I'm going to kill that man one of these days!' _Minerva thought angrily before she realized that she had probably just scared her favorite student. '_I swear if she's upset, Albus, you are so sleeping outside for the next week!'_ With that Minerva ran off to find Hermione.

Hermione quickly made it through the kitchen door and blindly began running down the hall. She didn't stop running until she heard the kitchen door open again undoubtedly by her professor of whom she really didn't want to have anything to do with at the moment. Keeping that in mind she quickly burst into the first unlocked door. Unfortunately, she completely missed the little plaque across the door saying, 'Dangerous Animals Keep OUT!'

As soon as Hermione stepped into the dimly lit room her senses were assaulted with the smell of wet forest ground. It was odd considering Hermione hadn't remembered going outside, but she didn't question it. She was too distraught at the moment. As she started to wipe away the tears that were continuously streaming down her face she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On one of the lower hanging branches hung what looked like a lime colored fluff ball. Letting out a small sniffle, Hermione turned to the colorful fluffy limb vaguely registering that it was not the limb that fluffy, but a bird that was sitting on it. "Oh hello there," Hermione said to the bird, voice cracking a bit as she did so.

Hermione of course being that smart witch that she was knew that the bird wasn't able to respond, but much to her surprise it started to sing a lovely melodious song that for some reason seemed to calm her. All her muscles began to relax and suddenly the young Gryffindor was forced to sit as her muscles turned to jelly.

As she did so she turned her head sharply at a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Hermione's brain was yelling at her to run when she saw the animal in the bushes looked like a rhino, but she knew better it had to be an erumpent. The young Gryffindor couldn't manage to convince the part of her brain that said everything was alright that she should indeed run. That part of her brain seemed to be enjoying the fwooper's song way too much. As the erumpent started to stomp its foot on the ground as if ready to charge, Hermione felt strong hands grab onto her shoulders pulling her back away from the erumpent's impending attack and the fwooper's enticing song.

The young Gryffindor whimpered at the loss of the harmonious song that seemed to draw in all of one's senses. Hermione noticed that she was obviously no longer on the ground outside, but instead was sitting on the cold hard wood of what appeared to be Professor Dumbledore's hallway. This is when the younger witch registered a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and someone hot breath near her ear whispering soothing words of comfort into her ear. Hermione didn't realize it at first, but she was crying still.

As her senses started to come back under her control Hermione began to pull away from the person she assumed to be Professor McGonagall. It wasn't until she tried to pull away for the second time that Hermione noticed her professor crying as well.

Feeling guilty Minerva had immediately gone after her young student. She'd searched every room along the seemly endless hallway. She was almost certain that was the way her young protégé had gone. At least that what the animagus in her told her after all she could still smell the faint scent that was Hermione linger in the hall. When ten minutes had passed Minerva began to get really worried her fears starting to get the best of her. That's when she nearly passed by the door marked 'Dangerous Animals Keep OUT!' The deputy headmistress was almost positive Hermione wouldn't have been stupid enough to go in there, but then again she was rather upset. Minerva bit her lip as she opened the door remembering how Albus had told that was the room he had transfigured into a forest so Hagrid's birthday present would feel right at home.

When she opened the door the sight before her nearly broke her heart. The younger girl was sitting on the ground mesmerized by the bird that was said to drive people insane. Her protégé just sat there with an innocent yet pained look on her face as tears rolled down her already red cheeks. Though, Minerva found herself unable to move she only wishes she could say it was because of the bird's song even though she knew it was from the heartbreaking sight of the girl of whom she had come to care about despite her rule of keeping everyone away emotional (well everyone except Albus).

As soon as Hagrid's erumpent made an appearance she knew it was time to step in especially when it started to paw at the ground meaning it was getting ready to charge. Minerva wasted no time getting Hermione out of room quickly pulling her into a tight embrace and rocking her back and forth in hopes of comfort.

"Professor McGonagall, why are you crying?" Hermione asked in a small voice still filled with the sound of tears.

"I'm sorry my dear. It's just seeing you in there under the fwooper's spell seemed to have brought some emotions out in me. I'm sorry for losing my composure," Minerva apologized finally separating from Hermione although neither witch chose to stand. Instead Hermione decided to lean back against the opposite wall from Minerva. Her legs were still whether wobbly and she doubted she could stand on her own with out falling over. So she did all she could to put some distance between herself and her professor. It wasn't that she was upset with the older witch it was more or less the fear that the older witch would still be upset with her.

"You don't need to apologize, professor. It is I who should be apologizing. I know I probably surprised you this morning…" Hermione rambled on only to be cut off by Minerva.

"Miss Granger…" Minerva began, but when she saw the girl stiffen a bit she decided to lighten up her tone. "Hermione, not to seem rude or anything but why are you in my house?"

Right at that moment Claudius decide to make an appearance. "Oh the little miss and the Mistress are awake!" the little elf exclaimed.

"Claudius did you know that Hermione was staying here?" Minerva asked regaining her composure. She gave the little elf her best Professor McGonagall look that made everyone from little first years to those in their seventh year confess all their wrong doings.

"Yes I did Mistress, but the Master made me promise not to tells you. Claudius is very sorry, Mistress," the elf said running his small foot back and forth along the cold wood floor in no particular pattern, though his eyes seemed to be glued on whatever pattern he was making. He looked almost like a little child whose mother just caught them running their finger through the icing on a cake.

"I understand Claudius can you give Hermione and I a moment alone please?"

"Of course Mistress, and the Master tolds me that if you were to make the little miss cry to make sure you apologize immediately." At this comment Hermione blushed turning the shade of a ripe turnip.

"Albus…" Minerva growled out and the elf got the hint that now might be a good time to leave. "I swear if…"

"Wait…this is _your_ house!" Hermione practically screamed in surprise finally catching on. "I thought Professor Dumbledore just asked you here to babysit me. Oh wait a second your married to…to professor Dumbledore aren't you? Oh how could I not see that one before? I'm so sorry if you want I'll leave…"

Minerva couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at Hermione's surprise and revelation, but quickly sobered up when she heard Hermione mentioning that she was going to leave upon her behalf. "No Hermione, its fine I was just simply curious. I didn't mean to upset you this morning. It's just my husband didn't tell me, and I was shocked it's ummm…different for me, so how long are you planning on staying?"

"Ummm…I guess he really hadn't told you, but he kind of offered me a place to stay here so I could continue going to Hogwarts, but if you want I could just find a different…"

"No Hermione, its fine. I'd love to have you stay here. It'd be nice to have a child around the house." There was a pause where neither witch was sure how to continue until Minerva finally realized that Hermione still hadn't had breakfast. "I think we still have a lot to talk about so we might as well do it over nice breakfast, what do you say?"

Hermione smiled at the older witch, "That sounds great to me."

"How about you go throw away the breakfast that I'm assumed is now burned while I make sure the animals are all right, and then I'll meet you in there to make a proper breakfast."

"Ok professor," Hermione said albeit a little hesitantly, but she went without complaint none the less.

A soon as Hermione was out of sight Minerva let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Everything was so confusing for her especially considering her dream the previous night almost like it was an omen whether good or bad was still to be seen.

"_Albus it can't be time to wake. Can't you just tell her to go back to bed!" Minerva grumbled into her pillow. The loud banging on their bedroom door continued unmercifully obviously in hope of waking up the only two occupants of the room._

_Albus couldn't help but chuckle at Minerva's childish behavior. He knew his wife just pretended to hate having their daughter wake them up in the morning. The elder wizard could always chalk it up to a husband can just tell or he could be honest and say it was that special glint his usually strict wife would get in her eye whenever their daughter was around. "Sorry darling, but COME ON IN!"_

_The person on the other side of the door did not need to be told twice because whomever it was came bounding it up to Minerva's side of the bed. "What time is it?" Minerva asked no one in particular._

"_Oh one or so, but I had a bad dream may I sleep in here with you," the little child asked there brown eyes widening in a form of pleading with their mother. Minerva groaned but lifted up the comforter none the less. It was funny something about those warm chocolate brown eyes seemed so familiar to Minerva, but of course she paid no attention to it. _

"_I love you mommy," the child who was snuggled into Minerva said._

"_I love you too, Her-" _

Minerva shook her head slightly at her dream. Those eyes where obviously Hermione's and now that very person was right here in her house telling her she'd stay permanently. The tall witch couldn't help when a broad smile spread on her usually stern face while she came to the conclusion that she rather liked the new situation. '_But what made her come here?'_ She thought before she entered the room containing Hagrid's birthday present – another brilliant idea of her beloved husband.

Hermione went back to the kitchen on her tiptoes, once again impressed by the manor's beauty. '_There was definitely a female influence in the picking of furniture',_ she chuckled to herself, '_for a moment I honestly considered Professor Dumbledore to be gay.' _

She opened the kitchen door still feeling a mixture between relief and excitement about her discoveries, but stopped immediately when she took in the sight of a kitchen that looked as if a tornado went through it only minutes ago. Hermione turned crimson as she realized that her favorite professor had seen this mess when she had entered. She made her way over to the stove and had a look at the pan that contained something entirely black. Hermione let out a desperate sigh, worrying how to clean up if she wasn't supposed to use Scourgify during the holidays and didn't see a cloth anywhere.

_'At least I didn't burn my new guardians' home down'_, she thought somewhat desperately. Biting her bottom lip the young Gryffindor curiously poked her finger into the black mess only to pull it out again with a disgusted look on her face. Putting her hands on her hips, Hermione honestly considered calling for Claudius as this seemed less embarrassing than being caught by Minerva when she stepped into her once spotless kitchen and finds about Hermione's cooking experiment.

Minerva walked along the corridor, carrying her wand in her hand as she was still dressed in her nightdress without pockets. In front of the closed kitchen door she stopped to pull her hair bag in its customary bun and to transfigure her nightwear in something more appropriate, so that she could enter as Professor McGonagall. The necessary spell already half said in her mind, she stopped abruptly_. 'Hermione's in there, in her nightdress probably cleaning the kitchen. If I enter as Hogwarts' stern Transfiguration Mistress she'll get scared again_.' Minerva sighed, she hated people seeing her with her hair down, as this made look her so soft. '_On the other hand, Hermione will hardly take advantage of having me seen in non professional attire', _with that thought the older witch entered the room that used to be her neat kitchen.

Sneaking up behind the young girl who was desperately staring at a pan, Minerva couldn't hold back a chuckle. Hermione poked her finger into the black mass only to pull it out immediately and clean her fingertip with edge of her nightdress, a disgusted look on her face. By Minerva's chuckling, the teenage witch jumped and turned around blushing.

"Professor! I … erm … tried to clean up, but I'm afraid I'm not really capable of household duties," she stumbled blushing furiously, "My granny prefers me out of her way when she is cooking as I tend to mess up everything and I rather watch her over a book anyway"

"It's all right Miss Granger," Minerva replied with a small smile on her face and suddenly the dirty dishes and surfaces cleaned themselves leaving a splendid kitchen behind. Hermione's jaw dropped. She had heard of wandless and nonverbal spells but she hadn't seen both combined yet.

"Did you do that?" the girl asked stunned.

"Well, we teachers at Hogwarts tend to be rather good at magic," the older witch said jokingly. "So why don't I show you some practical cooking spells and afterwards we have breakfast and talk a little about the reasons why my favorite Gryffindor moved in with me?"

"Your favorite?" Hermione asked slyly, "Favoritism is highly unprofessional!" she quoted her professor's answer to Seamus Finnigan's question why she assigned piles of homework to her own house shortly before the holidays started.

Minerva raised an eyebrow while she read through a piece of parchment she had picked up while Hermione was talking, "This can't be expected if this sheet asks me to become the guardian of the student in question, do you know anything about that, Miss Granger?", she asked, sitting down on the next chair, not feeling entirely comfortable as she had no idea what was going on in her own house. '_Albus you'll definitely sleep outside this week!'_

"My guardian? I … no, professor. Professor Dumbledore said he would become my guardian so I could attend Hogwarts," the girl replied paling. '_How must she feel_,' Hermione thought_, 'I'm invading her privacy on a Sunday morning and now she is even asked to look after me!'_

"I am so sorry, but I didn't know that you had no idea that I would be living with you. I … I will just go upstairs and pack my things again, ma'am!" the younger witch said already new tears in her eyes.

Minerva looked up from the parchment, surprised by being called "ma'am" and saw the look on the girl's face. Poor Hermione has completely misinterpreted her question.

"Hermione, dear, don't," she said in a calm voice, "I would love to become your guardian, honey, I'm just a little surprised and more than a little angry with my husband, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to live with us! There is no-one I'd prefer over you … and please don't ever call me ma'am again!" She smiled at the girl who had an astonished look on her face and thinking it over swiftly she added, "Given the circumstances, you shouldn't call me professor as well, would you be comfortable with calling me Minerva?"

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again, she felt overwhelmed by her professor's use of pet names and by her offer to call her by her given name. Putting all her thoughts together, the young woman finally managed to answer, "Certainly, Minerva" testing the name and figuring that it was not that hard to say. She threw a look at the chair next to Minerva and decided that she could sit down there.

"Now, Hermione, what would you think if we talk a little instead of making breakfast and rather have an early lunch? This would give us the opportunity to get to know each other a little better and I might finally find out about all the reasons why a young lady has chosen to spend her days with her boring professor," Minerva said summoning two teacups, placing one in front of Hermione.

Hermione nodded taking the tea gratefully and was surprised when Minerva put her hand on her own. "What would you like to know, profess- Minerva?" the girl asked.

"Why don't you start to explain to me what made you move in with us?" The Transfiguration Mistress asked, secretly hoping not to scare Hermione away with that question. She could still remember Hermione's grandmother from the time she visited the girl before her first year and hoped nothing had happened to the kind woman.

"Well, my grandma needed to move to a warmer climate and she bought that house in Florida, but as I'm sure you're aware of, I can only attend Hogwarts as long as I'm a resident of the UK and I have no other relatives left, so I would have had to move to the States if Professor Dumbledore had not offered to take me in," Hermione explained.

Minerva simply nodded. It seemed logical and she was glad that her husband had asked the girl to live with them. Nevertheless she was worried by a certain part of Hermione's sentence, "I have no other relatives left". It was the same question she had asked herself when she had met Mrs. Puckle and her granddaughter for the first time, '_what happened to Hermione's parents?' had been the prevailing question on her mind then._

Minerva awoke out of her stupor when the girl next to her put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"Is everything alright? You seemed so far away for a moment."

"I was just wondering," Minerva started and mentally scolded herself for her stupidity immediately "never mind," she quickly finished but Hermione had become curious.

"You know that you can ask me about whatever you want to know?" Hermione offered, feeling that the woman she always wanted to get close to and she had always seen as some kind of mother didn't want to invade her privacy. '_This is probably about my parents, Dumbledore hasn't told her anything, she doesn't know about their whereabouts',_ Hermione thought.

"Never mind my dear. What would you like to have for lunch?" the older witch tried to change the topic. Hermione, however, had different plans. Within some seconds she had decided that this was her chance to have finally a real family. She loved her granny very much, but this would be the place where she'd spend her holidays and this people would become her guardians. '_They are the closest thing to real parents I'd ever have.' _Therefore, Hermione just started talking.

"I don't know my parents. Well, I know that they work somewhere in Antarctica right now but they are usually travelling around the world and I haven't seen them since I was two, so I can't really remember them. I was left with my granny ever since, which was fine for both of us. However, I get a Christmas and a birthday present every year, not that they are personal at all…" Hermione stopped when she saw the look on the elder witch's face.

Minerva gave her a sad look. To her, it was unbelievable that anyone could abandon a girl so smart and lovely like Hermione. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to say and searched her brain for something more thoughtful to add but the girl interrupted her thoughts by announcing, "Don't be. It's not like I am attached to them in any way or that I miss them." She said quietly and Minerva got the impression that Hermione was sorry, but not because she missed her parents but rather for never having had the chance to be loved by a mother and therefore, Hogwarts' Deputy impulsively wrapped her arms around the young woman and hugged her tightly.

Hermione, surprise by the affection coming from her usually stern teacher hugged the woman back, a smile spreading on her face. She remembered very well, that it was only days ago, when she had wished she could have lived with Professor McGonagall at least. After holding each other for a minute Minerva let go and smiled at the bushy haired girl in front of her.

"Would you like to get upstairs in order to get dressed? Afterwards we can prepare lunch together and then you could help me with some advanced Transfiguration in the garden, if you want to," Minerva suggested.

"Advanced Transfiguration? But I can't perform magic during the holidays," Hermione said with pity in her voice. Fortunately, the other woman's response enlightened her mood dramatically.

"If a teacher is present you can, dear" And with that both witches made their way upstairs.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione and Minerva were standing in the park that surrounded McGonagall Manor, nearby the house's entrance. The girl had raised her wand and tried to transfigure a tree into a sleeping bag with Hogwarts' Transfiguration Mistress guiding her. At the second attempt the oak tree shrank a bit and lost most of its leaves.

"Try to flick your wrist a little faster, honey!" Minerva suggested with a small smile on her face, Hermione was doing extraordinarily well.

"Tabernaculum Somnus!" Hermione shouted and flicked her wrist the way Minerva had taught her.

The tree transformed into a very small, very uncomfortable looking muggle sleeping bag and Hermione jumped a little running over to Minerva and taking both her hands happily crying "I did it!" Minerva took the girl in her arms. This wasn't supposed to be taught until fifth year and Hermione Granger had just managed it on her third attempt.

"You've done splendidly Hermione! This is advanced Transfiguration! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed with a broad grin on her face. Hadn't Hermione seen it herself, she wouldn't have believed that the always stern professor who made every pupil from first year up to NEWT students trembling, was such a loving emotional woman in private.

"Thanks for teaching me!" the girl smiled "But why exactly did we have to transform the tree into a sleeping bag?"

"A certain husband needed a bed for the night," Minerva replied dryly and Hermione busted into laughter.

"As Albus won't be staying inside McGonagall Manor tonight, I thought we could maybe have a girls' night? Read books, play chess and have hot chocolate in bed. Would you like that?"

"Are you kidding me? I would love to do that!" Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva once again.

* * *

When Albus Dumbledore entered his home that night, exhausted from his day at the Ministry of Magic he hoped with all his heart that Minerva and Hermione were getting along and that his wife wasn't too angry with him. He opened the door to the master bedroom and found to two people in their bed. His wife had wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and both seemed be asleep on top of the sheets, various books spread between them. He made a step forward to wake them but was prevented by a little hand pulling on his robe.

Claudius looked at his master whispering "Claudius will tuck them in properly and clean up around them. The Mistress asked me to give that to you when you arrive!" The small elf handed Hogwarts' Headmaster a small piece of parchment, similar to the ones he left in the morning.

_Dear Albus,_

_Hermione and I have prepared a surprise for you! Just go to the oak tree next to the front door!_

_Minerva_

Albus smiled broadly. He knew it! Although, his wife always said she hated surprises she actually loved them, she even prepared one for him. Albus closed his eyes and disapparated with a plop only to open them in front of a small sleeping bag the next moment. A muggle sleeping bag with a sign on it; '_Albus' New Bedroom.'_

He groaned_.' I should have known_,' he smiled silently. He turned around and had a look at the manor. In his comfortable bed was his wife fast asleep with her surprise in her arms and here he was, outside in the cold. He stepped into the sleeping bag only to find two more parchments.

_Love,_

_Never ever do surprise me again! I assure you that there is no other child in the whole world besides Hermione that I would like to live with us! You should have told me. You have a lot to make up again, mister._

_Minerva_

_Dear Professor,_

_It was not really wise to don't inform us about each other. I was nearly killed by an Erumpent for that reason. However, I've also learned how to transform trees into a sleeping bag._

_Hermione_

_PS: Thank you so much for letting me stay, I absolutely love it and I'm overjoyed to spend my time with the both of you!

* * *

_**Please take the time to review! ****It makes our day!**


	4. Albus' Car

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, except maybe Claudius. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**This is a story co-written by aw1430 and chailatteandmusic. Thanks for all the reviews we got! :)**

**We are really sorry for the major delay but real life came in the way of fanfiction. ****However, we hope you'll like the chapter!

* * *

**Albus had woken up expecting his nice warm bed unfortunately he had obviously forgotten about that he had instead had to sleep outside because he had decided it would be fun to surprise his wife. It was never a good idea to surprise Minerva and he knew that. He just had a tendency to forget at the most inopportune times as proof of his new room. The Headmaster groaned as his back started to remember that it had slept on the forest floor last night.

It was a different story inside however. Hermione and Minerva had spent almost all of last night talking and bonding further. They'd played chess and drank hot chocolate then later in the evening Minerva had shown Hermione how to transfigure a tea towel into a little doll. After creating the dolls Minerva had enchanted them to act out _Macbeth_ for them. It had been one of the best nights of the young Gryffindor's life. They had laughed so much it felt that it felt like they'd been doing things like this with one another for years.

It was still early in the morning, but Minerva rarely ever slept in even when she was at home so it came as a surprise when her wand alarm went off and she still wasn't up. It was also surprising when the normally collected deputy-headmistress started cursing under her breath as she desperately searched for her wand in hopes on gaining a few more hours of sleep and not waking the young witch curled up next to her.

Apparently Hermione in having such a good time had been so worn-out that her mentor had forced her to get some sleep when she realized that it was getting close to one in the morning and they still were up and going as if it was the afternoon. Though, that didn't stop her from noticing the sleepy look that had crept into her protégé's eyes. Instead of making the young witch trudge sleepily back to her own room she had instead invited Hermione to stay the night.

Finally McGonagall found her wand at the foot of her bed. It seemed to have gotten caught underneath the sheets. After untangling it from the silky sheet she managed to mutter the spell to turn it off before she fell back onto the bed with a groan, hoping she hadn't woken Hermione.

After a couple moments of silences McGonagall was satisfied that the younger witch was still asleep she settled back in snuggling next to the other witch for warmth after laying a protective arm over her. Just as she was drifting off to sleep a voice woke her. "I guess someone forgot to turn off their alarm."

Minerva's eyes snapped open. "I thought you were asleep," she muttered.

"Obviously, but really you could have just asked me to move and I would've helped you find your wand," Minerva's protégé said turning over and stretching out like a lazy kitten on a sunny day.

"Yes well I thought I would be a good host and let you sleep in awhile." Minerva gave Hermione a pointed look.

"Oh yes I'm sure that's why you were cuddling back into the covers," Hermione said offering a big smirk to her mentor.

"Perhaps I was just merely resting a bit before I got up and made breakfast for the two of us, but seeing as you, my dear are already awake you can help me make breakfast. I think Albus would appreciate it considering we made him sleep outside last night."

Hermione giggled at the thought of her headmaster being forced to sleep outside by his wife in a sleeping bag she had transfigured from a twig. "You don't think he'll be mad do you?"

"No Albus is very easy going, and normally loves a good practical joke. Though, he can sometimes have the mind of a petulant little child. He won't be mad, but I think I need to watch out for how he's planning to get me back for my little favor."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know last time he ended up finding anything in the house even resembled meat and replaced it with lemon drops or that vegetarian tofu that he always eats. You know silly things like that. Once he turned all my Gryffindor red things Slytherin green. Why do you think I wear green tartan instead of red?"

"I guess I never really thought about it," Hermione mused to herself. "So what do you think he'll do this time?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather hope he hasn't gotten up yet. I was rather looking forward to making bacon and not having to eat the vegetarian stuff."

Hermione laughed at the disgusted look on her mentor's face. "Oh come on professor. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh will just see whose laughing when you have to eat it, _Miss Granger_," Minerva said trying to keep up her best teacher face although she was rather failing at it. The young Gryffindor could still see the slight twitch of the older witch's mouth as she tried not to smile. "Now how about you go change and I'll do the same and then meet you in the kitchen. How does that sound, dear?"

"That's fine with me professor," Hermione said happily bouncing out of her new guardian's bed. It didn't take the young witch anytime at all to get dressed now that she was able to get dressed using magic. Minerva of course always had to look her best so of course Hermione gotten to the kitchen before her mentor.

* * *

Although, she hadn't expected her transfiguration's professor to be in the kitchen she had definitely not been expecting Albus cooking still dressed in his pajamas.

The Headmaster was wearing his crimson red silk nightwear that just so happened to have little lions all over both his shirt and pants. He had obviously enchanted them because every now and then one of them would shake their shaggy mane and let out a tiny roar. Though, this didn't surprise the young Gryffindor as much as his fluffy pink bunny slippers.

"Umm… Headmaster?" Hermione asked trying to contain her laughter. "That's uhhh…an interesting choice in clothes."

He turned around for the first time realizing his young charge's presence. Hermione could no longer contain her laughter when she saw his apron which was bright yellow reading '_The Big Cheese._' His eyes seemed to twinkle as his ears were meet with the young witch's joyous laughter, "Well someone seems to be enjoying themselves. Tell me is this not the proper muggle attire?"

"Well, you see sir..." Hermione trailed off as the door next her swung open saving her from answering.

A dumb struck McGonagall looked at Albus' attire. Hermione could only guess that he didn't normally dress like this. "Albus, why are you dressed like _that_?"

"Well my dear, I thought since Hermione was so used to living in the muggle world that it might be easier for her to acclimate if I provided her with some familiar surroundings. So I exchanged my starry pajamas out for these. Well of course I had to get these specially made," Albus said gesturing towards his lion clad nightwear. "But I found the apron and slippers at a muggle store."

"What in Merlin's name would posses you to do that?" Minerva growled at him, her eyes starting to narrow dangerously. Though, she wasn't the one Albus was worried about. He was more concerned with the nervous looking bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Now Minerva I know why you're really upset," he said pausing for a moment to give Hermione a small wink. "You're just mad because you thought that I didn't think about you when I was out shopping. Don't worry I got both you and our young guest a matching set. Although, I got you the kitty pair of slippers that make little sounds as you walk. I thought it was quite ingenious of the muggles to come up with."

"Albus…" Minerva growled. "I really don't need anymore surprises. Don't you think Hermione was enough of a surprise?"

"Far from it darling," Albus said smile wide as he continued, "You see I have a little …_suggestion_ I think you both will like. I was doing a little research while I was shopping. I was trying to find someway for us to bond as a family and well I think I've come up with a solution, would anyone like to take a guess? How about you, Hermione?"

"Oh umm…well I'm not really sure sir," Hermione said nervously shitting her weight from one foot to the other obviously uncomfortable suddenly having both adults attention on her.

"Oh come on Hermione, I'm sure you can take a guess. How about you, Tabby any guesses?"

"Albus I'm not in the mood for this. Really what are you planning? You know I hate surprises. I think your living arrangements last night were evidence of that."

"Calm down Tabby…Hermione, you see Minnie tends to get a little upset when she hasn't had anything to eat especially if she hasn't had her precious bacon, though I'm determined to get her to one day try my vegetarian version."

"That will never happen…" Minerva muttered to herself sitting down at the table obviously deciding she had had enough and so instead busied herself reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione why don't you join our grumpy kitty cat at the table while I finish cooking and don't worry I fixed some meat products for the rest of you. Though, I do hope that you'll try my vegetarian bacon," Albus said looking hopeful at Hermione.

"Ummm…sure that would be great headmaster," Hermione replied nervously running her fingers through her tangled hair as she sat across from her mentor.

The three sat in uncomfortable silence. The only noise was from the turning of the newspaper pages and the slight sizzle of bacon. After a few moments Minerva started to feel bad for the obviously uncomfortable girl sitting across from her. Putting down her paper she engaged her protégé in conversation hoping to put her at ease. "So Hermione any plans for the summer?"

"Oh no, not really professor, I'm just planning to stay out of your's and the Headmaster's way. I mean I know you both must be incredibly busy even when school is out but–" Hermione was cut off her mentor.

"Miss Granger, I don't want to hear you talk like that. You will not be in our way in fact if you don't mind I loved to spend some time and just get to know you." Minerva took her students hand trying to get her point across. "Mis…Hermione it is our pleasure to have you here. Now although I'm sure it'll be absolutely absurd why don't we see what Albus has come up with for us to 'bond'."

"Don't sound like that Minnie. I'm sure you're going to love it," Albus said placing some real bacon on each there plates before continuing, "You see I looked at all the different things and come to the conclusion that we should go…CAMPING!"

Minerva looked at her husband dumbstruck. One night banned in a tent and he had gone nuts.

"Oh this would be so great, headmaster! I've always wanted to go camping but my granny was way too old," cheered the younger witch with beaming eyes but abruptly stopped when she remembered that the man in front of her was several years older than her grandma. Albus, however didn't seem to care about the comparison.

"Very well Miss Granger, camping it is then!" replied the man looking at her gleefully while popping a lemon drop in his hot chocolate.

Hermione's eyes wandered to her right side where Minerva was silently eating her bacon, eyes fixed on the plate. The young Gryffindor was sure that her Transfiguration teacher was less than happy with the situation and instantly regretted agreeing to the trip.

"Professor, if you rather not go anywhere that is perfectly fine with me! I mean I've got lots of homework to do and I can always read books for entertainment," she shyly announced.

When Minerva looked up from her plate, Hermione was surprised to find her smiling, "Miss Granger … Hermione, first of all, please stop calling us professor, our summer would get much more comfortable if you would call us Albus and Minerva, don't you think so? And secondly, I would love to go camping. I want to spend some quality time just with the two of you and if you like the idea of camping, I'm willing to join you of course, my dear."

Hermione smiled brightly and stood up to give her professor I tight hug who, taken by surprise, nearly choked on her breakfast.

"However, Albus, you will have to dress in appropriate attire and no magic at the campground and please try to behave like a normal muggle, not like the eccentric wizard you truly are," Minerva shot in Albus' direction her eyes twinkling.

"Minnie dearest, I'll do my best not to act like your foolish eccentric husband, whom you are madly in love with, may I add," Dumbledore chuckled, "and I'm sure Hermione will help me with choosing the right clothes. As soon as everyone has finished their breakfast we can make our ways upstairs and pack so we can apparate to the campground at noon. Is that alright with you, ladies?"

Both witches nodded in Albus direction having their mouths full with breakfast.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione had just stuffed another shirt in her rucksack and was now desperately trying to find a slot for her bathing suit. _Nobody can fit clothes for an entire week into one tiny rucksack_, she thought frantically, _I will go over to Professor Dumbledore, he's a man after all, he might have left a little space for my stuff_.

When Hermione entered the master bedroom she nearly knocked over Minerva who stood in the doorway levitating books into a giant trunk.

"Dearie, are you alright? Have you already finished packing?"

Hermione looked at her pretty confused, "I … erm … I assumed, given the fact that all of us are going to stay in a tiny tent I could only take my rucksack with me and therefore I wanted to ask Professor Dumble-, I mean Albus, if he could fit some of my clothes into his, he's a man and I supposed he wouldn't take many things with him"

"Oh, Hermione, we just shrink our luggage for the journey and unshrink it at the campground again. You need not worry what to pack, just put everything you'd like to take with you into your school trunk! Albus is just getting a tent for us; he should be back in a moment."

"Oh great! I'll go back to my room and repack everything. I'm so glad that I can take my books with me!" With that she said scurrying out of the room as she finished leaving a chuckling Minerva in her wake. Hermione reminded her a great deal of herself when she was that age.

It was only an hour later when the three of them stood in the kitchen, their luggage shrunk and stored in Albus pockets, ready to head off.

"Hermione, who would you like to side-apparate with?" Dumbledore asked merrily but Hermione's face went pale at the simple mention of apparition. Minerva who witnessed her cub's facial expression pulled the girl in a tight embrace.

"Why don't you close your eyes and think of something pleasant, honey," she said soothingly petting the girl's hair sending her husband a last look and with a plop the both of them were gone.

Hermione, who just thought that this must feel like a mother's embrace, opened her eyes again, her arms still tightly embracing Minerva's waist. The older witch tenderly petted the younger's shoulder and turned around to look out for her husband who was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Hermione's stomach has calmed down a little she joined Minerva in wondering where Albus might be.

"Did he get lost?" she asked curiously, one eyebrow raised. From the young Gryffindor's point of view it seemed very unlikely for such an experienced wizard like Dumbledore to miss his destination or get lost while apparating.

"That can't be. He's just lingering, probably packing another pair of socks," Minerva announced a little angry as she knew perfectly well that her foolish husband was able to be in the right place at the right time and still there was no sign of him. She sighed impatiently. They stood in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the Forest of Dean, still two miles away from the campground so no muggles would be able to watch their arrival.

"… or sweets, oh yes, my husband is probably packing sweets, dearie," Minerva finally continued while sitting down on the ground and patting the spot next to her as a gesture for Hermione to sit next to her. The girl gladly sat down and leant against her favorite teacher.

"Are you sure he didn't split?" she asked worriedly and felt the other witch chuckling immediately.

"I assure you he did not. Do you think you are in a state to apparate again? If you don't mind I'd like to go back to the McGonagall Manor. I don't plan on sitting around until Albus finally decides to arrive," replied Minerva, briefly considering the girl's pale face.

"I think so," Hermione said weakly. She wasn't looking forward to another apparition, nevertheless, a look at the woman next to her told her that this was definitely not the place Minerva McGonagall would like to stay very long. Although she was wearing a beautiful grey muggle summer dress it felt plain wrong to see Hogwarts' stern Transfiguration Mistress sitting on the ground in a forest waiting for a man to turn up. _Harry and Ron would never believe this_, Hermione thought her eyes twinkling amused.

The women got up and the younger took a little step towards her mentor, sending her a questioning look, before, reassured by Minerva's smile, hugging her tightly while thinking that this was definitely the most comfortable way to apparate if she had too.

* * *

The next second, both witches found themselves in their kitchen which they had only just left a little while ago. Hermione let go of Minerva just when Claudius walked through the door looking at them extremely guiltily.

"I is sorry Mistress Minerva! I tried to stop the master but he was so convinced of his idea and he said this would be the muggle way of life. I offered to go after you and bring you back but Master Albus thought yous would apparate here again anyway because yous," the little elf blushed, "… um… because yous love him too much to … um… leave without him," Claudius finished in a hurry and Hermione couldn't suppress a smile.

Minerva, however, looked quite baffled, "Claudius, what do you mean by the muggle way of life?" she asked incredulously.

Years of experience have taught her that Albus and muggle things were not the best combination. In fact, she was even sure that Arthur Weasley and her husband shared their love for muggle items. When Mr. Potter and the youngest Mr. Weasley arrived with that Ford Angelina at the school last fall she even suspected that this car could only fly because a certain headmaster had helped Arthur to trick it out. The older woman was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Hermione's hand slip into her own and followed Claudius who led them outside.

"Hermione! Kitty Cat!" Albus greeted them excitedly; completely oblivious to his wife's sour look. "I had the most brilliant idea! It would be a little weird to arrive at a muggle campground by foot and where should we unshrink all our luggage and then I remembered your mum's old bike and –"

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! DID YOU TRANSFIGURE THIS OLD PILE OF JUNK INTO A CAR?" Minerva barked at her husband. Hermione's jar dropped at the sight of the pink Beetle. She would have burst into laughter if she hadn't felt Minerva's trembling hand in her own and so she decided it was best to say something before the shell-shocked witch could continue shouting at her husband.

"This was really thoughtful of you," she finally managed to stutter, "most muggles would arrive by car, I guess." Albus sent her a smile and made a step towards Minerva who still glared at the pink car in front of them. He then pulled her stiff body in an embrace and pressed his lips against her cheek giving her his best puppy look.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Of course she was well aware that the both of them were married and that they would kiss regularly but knowing and watching was an entirely different thing. Minerva felt that Hermione had dropped her hand and pushed her husband away, realizing that this little public display of affection was putting Hermione in an awkward situation.

"Albus, how in Merlin's name should we get to the campground in this ridiculous car? You don't know how to drive it and neither do I," Minerva stated as clam as possible while putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Ah yes, I thought Hermione could drive us there!" The old wizard replied, but his smile started to fade when he saw both women staring at him disbelievingly.

"But I'm only thirteen and I don't have a driving license either," Hermione finally managed to answer.

"Oh… in this case, well, I'll drive myself, it can't be that hard can it?" Albus replied with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes wandered to McGonagall who looked as if she would rather go on a shopping tour with Gilderoy Lockhart than spending time in a bright pink car with a wizard who had never been driving in his entire life.

* * *

It was in the early evening hours when several muggles at the campground in the Forest of Dean witnessed the arrival of a pink Beetle with three people in it who seemed to be discussing something inside the car.

Hermione giggled while she watched Minerva silently transfigure Albus bright orange shorts with little phoenixes on them in a pair of decent jeans. The man in question obviously didn't recognize what had just happened to his clothes as he was busy trying to turn off the muggle radio.

"Hermione, do you think it was possible to call Minerva and me mum and dad while we're staying here at the campground? Otherwise it would seem pretty weird to the muggles, especially if you accidently call us professor," he asked over his shoulder and Minerva shot around to see the girl's face.

"You don't have to do that, kitten. Albus, why do you put her in such an awkward situation?" she grumbled at her husband. But Hermione was eager to call them mum and dad. _Like a real family, _she thought.

"I don't mind at all!" she replied cheerfully, "on one condition, you sometimes call me kitten, because I really like this nickname"

"I will, kitten," Minerva smiled at her, "and now let's get out of this horrible thing so we can set up that tent!"

* * *

An hour later, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, desperately tried to set up a muggle tent failing miserably while Hermione was sitting in the grass holding the manual and reading aloud, "Next take out the poles that make the tent frame. Assemble the poles thread the poles through the conduits. Lock the pole end on adjacent sides to erect the frame."

Albus looked at her disbelievingly, "Take out what to do what with what?" he asked her.

Fortunately, a muggle dressed in a Hawaiian shirt arrived at his tent next to theirs and looked at them in a friendly way.

"Hi yah folk, how are you doing? Do you need any help with that tent of yours?" he asked skeptically, looking at the bright purple mess on the ground.

"That would greatly appreciated, my good man!" Albus replied with a very relieved look on his face.

"It's our first time on the campsite," Hermione confessed and smiled at the woman that had just arrived.

"Hi, I'm Gillian," she greeted them excitedly, "and you've already met my husband Tom! Are you camping with your daddy?" she asked Hermione flashing a bright smile at the girl.

"Exactly, Albus Dumbledore and this is my daughter Hermione. My wife's also with us, she just went back to the car to get some of our luggage," Dumbledore replied while holding some poles for Tom who was busily setting up the tent.

"Oh, and there she is," Hermione commented as she saw Minerva's figure. To be sure that their cover wasn't blown she loudly shouted, "Mummy! Should I help you?"

Minerva who was a little surprised by being referred to as "mummy" recognized the other people standing around their tent and had to smile at Hermione, she was indeed a bright girl. "No need to, darling," she shouted back.

_This is definitely going to be a wonderful time_, she thought and pulled Hermione in a half embrace when she arrived introducing herself to the couple. The girl looked up at her professor and smiled contentedly,_ she's like a real mum,_ she thought. Albus who watched the scene over his shoulder, still busy with the tent couldn't help but grin, _I knew that this was a good solution. Hermione's got a mother figure and Minnie's got the daughter she ever wanted.

* * *

_**We love reviews, so please take the time to leave one :) It takes you only a minute but it makes us really happy! :)**


End file.
